Gene Vs Jin Kazama
Description: God Hand Vs Tekken. Two fighters who bear power capable of allowing them to beat down anyone in their path face off. Will the power of the God Hand exceed the Devil Gene, or will Jin's power leave Gene in the dust. One Minute Melee It was dark out. The cloud blocked the sight of the full moon, allowing the ominous feeling sink into the air. Lightning erupted around a rather large building. On the top of this building in the throne room, a man with black hair that spikes at the back of his head, and fringes sat on the throne. The man has a muscular build with barely any fat showing. He wears black leather jacket, with white and red rider gloves, gray pants and black shoes. The man known throughout the world as the King of the Fifth Iron Fist Tournament, and leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama. Jin let out a sigh as sat on the throne of Gargoyle’s Perch, waiting for one of new fighters of the Iron Fist Tournament to arrive. The Child of Destiny sighed once more as he closed his eyes, and awaited for anyone to climb the tournament to face him, and he hopes they’re a worthy opponent. He didn’t have to wait long as he heard the sounds of the elevator coming up. Jin kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, and when he opens his eyes he expects to see Hwoarang, Heihachi, or Kazuya. However, he saw someone he didn’t expect, nor someone he actually knew. Needless to say, this man peaked Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu’s interest. Standing six-feet tall is a man with black eyes, along with spiky gray-brown hair. He wears a deep blue, strapped jacket with handwoven threads attached vertically, along with an inner silver-gray jacket. He also wears a reddish-brown scarf, covering half of his neck. He wears striped brown-black pants with similar shoes, along with a belt worn atop the jacket. In his left hand, the gray-brown hair man wears a cut-glove, whereas his right hand is covered with metal plates. Unknown to Jin, this is the man who bears the God Hand, Gene. “Oh? This is quite unexpected. I expect one person out three people.” The Lightning of Fate spoke out as he stood from his throne. With a quick motion of his hand, Jin tore the clothing off to reveal a different set of clothing. He wears only black trousers with a red, orange and yellow flame design on the right pant leg. He wears a black and yellow karate belt and red and black footpads. His gauntlets are red and black with triangular spikes and segmented. “I hear that from everyone. I take it you’re the King of this Iron-Fist Tournament?” Gene spoke out as he and Jin circled around each other. The Child of Destiny cracked his wrists. “You are corrected. I am Jin Kazama, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Who might you be? Strange Newcomer.” Words left Jin as he looked towards the bearer of the God Hand. He doesn’t look like much, but he knew that appearances can be deceiving, especially since he can feel power within him. “Names Gene, nice to meet you.” Gene spoke out as he and Jin stopped in their tracks as they stood a solid twenty feet away from each other. Both the Bearer of the God Hand, and Child of Destiny had entered their fighting positions as they looked towards each other in the eye. Cue: Street Fighter V Soundtrack - Cammy's Theme “Well Gene, let’s get this over with.” Words left Jin’s mouth as Gene smirked and agreed with him. Both the gray-brown haired man, and black-haired man had looked at each other for five more seconds, before they started to run towards each other. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE!!! FIGHT! 60 Seconds Both Bearer of the God Hand, and Child of Destiny collided fist as a small shock-wave erupted from the collision. Jin and Gene started to exchange punches as he hit each other’s fists, blow for blow. The Lighting of Fate, and Bearer of God Hand moved closer as they both punched each other in the face at the same time. Gene and Jin both jumped back slightly as they quickly reverted to their fighting positions. The black-haired man and gray-brown haired man sprinted towards each other as both yelled slightly and began to exchange blows once again. Both where in a heated clash as Gene and Jin kept exchanging all of their blows in a stalemate. The Child of Destiny gained the upper-hand as he ducked under the Bearer of the God Hand’s right hook as he moved in and started to repeatedly jab the gray-brown haired man in the stomach, and moved up as he began to jab him in the chest. Jin uppercutts Gene’s jaw as he went upwards into the slightly. The Lighting of Fate rushed in and proceed to give up jab, and one lower jab. Jin proceeded on more as gave to more jabs to the Bearer of the God Hand, and ended it with a roundhouse kick which sent the gray-brown haired man forward and onto the ground. Jin went to rush in for another relentless assault, but Gene quickly recovered, and rolled onto his feet as he rushed in. Before the Child of Destiny could react, the Bearer of the God Hand punched him into the stomach. Jin became winded as Gene followed up with his own jabs to the black-haired man’s stomach, and moved up to his chest. The gray-brown haired man’s right hand glowed slightly as he jabbed the Lighting of Fate’s face hard enough to send him cannoning back. Gene wasted no time as he sprinted towards Jin. The Child of Destiny quickly recovers as he notices the Bearer of the God Hand rushing towards him. Jin rushed in and went for a jab, but Gene quickly weaved to the side and punched him in the face once again with a left hook. The black-haired man stumbled back slightly as the gray-brown haired man rushed in once again. However, Jin quickly recovered as sweeped his feet in a one-eighty degree angle as Gene was swept off of his face, and into the air. The Child of Destiny jabs the Bearer of the God Hand’s face with an electrical punch which sent him across Gargoyle's Perch, and skidding on the ground. Jin sprinted towards Gene once again. The Bearer of the God Hand had quickly recovered his composure as he stood up, and sprinted towards the Lighting of Fate. Both Jin and Gene went for a jab as electricity emanated around the black-haired man’s left fist, and the glow once again emanated from the gray-brown haired man’s right fist. BAM! The moment, both Gene and Jin had collided, a large shock-wave erupted blowing throughout the entire room. Both the Bearer of the God Hand, and Child of Destiny started to repeatedly exchange blows to one another. Locked into a furious clash, both Gene and Jin were at a stalemate as they kept exchange fists, blow by blow. It ended in a stalemate as the punch blew both the black-haired man, and gray-brown haired man from each other. “Not bad. You’re actually stronger than all of the opponents I have faced so far. I compliment you for that.” Jin spoke out as he quickly recovered his composure. Looking over, he sees his opponent also quickly recovering his composure as-well as he stood and looked towards him a smirk. “Yeah. I can say the same to you as-well. You’re not bad yourself.” Gene spoke out as he moved his arms around to stretch out a bit. Once again, his right hand began to glow. “However, let’s see how you liked this.” The Bearer of the God Hand fired a light project as the Child of Destiny quickly, and easily evaded the projectile as a blast was heard. Jin’s eyes widened as he turned around to see a decently sized hole onto the wall. The black-haired man’s turned his head towards Gene, but his eyes had widened once again as the first thing he saw the gray-brown haired man’s fist. Jin was quick enough to block the incoming strike as he quickly evaded the second second strike as he side stepped out of the way. 50 Seconds Who are you rooting for? Gene (God Hand) Jin Kazama (Tekken) Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Physical Combat Category:One Minute Melees with Music